narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Honoka Uchiha
Honoka Uchiha (うちは焔華, 'Uchiha Honoka') is one of the few surviving members of the Uchiha Clan and the Jōnin Commander of Arashigakure. Background After learning of the coming coup Honoka's grandparents fled the village in hopes of finding solace in another country. Her grandparents had escaped the massacre with her mother and father, who they took with them by request of the young boys parents, living peacefully in a remote part of the Land of Fire. After her grandparents died, Honoka's father to make money became a mercenary working under a crime boss, this lasted for a few years until his boss decided that his daughter was more valuable than he was. With plans to take Honoka and auction her off to the village with the highest bid, Honoka's father planned an escape. Using the dead of night he took his wife and his daughter and ran attempting to make it to the borders to escape into a different country. While escaping, two members of the crime gang caught up to the traitors causing a drawn out fight in which Honoka watched her father sacrifice himself to save her and her mother. The stress of losing her father as well as the danger her life was in caused her Sharingan to awaken, as well as cause her Mangekyō Sharingan to awaken prematurely. Thanks to her fathers sacrifice the mother and daughter were able to escape for a time, living her early life on the run from the crime boss, while her mother trained her to defend herself. Within a year of their short lived escape they were finally hunted down, Honoka now a trained Uchiha with the Sharingan would be a surprise to their assailant. The combined forces of the two Kunoichi were able to gravely injure him and in and force him to escape. Honoka's mother then took her daughter to Konohagakure pleading with Naruto Uzumaki to allow her to stay, because of his weak spot for Uchiha Clan members he allowed it. Once Honoka's mother knew she was safe, she began a ritual to remove her own eyes which she then implanted into Honoka. As she was finishing the ritual she sealed away Honoka's Sharingan and its variation causing her to need to reawaken them. As she finished she left the village where she found and killed the mercenaries who destroyed her family at the cost of her own life. Personality As a child Honoka was a timid girl who disliked fighting and preferred peace. As a result her father and mother attempted to keep her away from fighting for as long as they possibly could. She was also a very caring girl who would do anything for her parents. After the attack and seeing her father die Honoka became angry, showing signs of the Curse of Hatred. Though her mother would ease her anger in time, telling her about true peace and cementing love into her personality. After her mother died and Honoka became a citizen of Konoha she again began to fall into her hatred. Becoming increasingly violent inside the Academy to an extent of her teachers asking for her removal. It was not until she met Kazuma Senju that she began to see the light again. After the two children bonded and shared their feelings, they vowed to always protect each other. Honoka's hatred eventually subsided thanks to her new friend and she was finally able to live without her hatred attempting to take control of her. As an adult Honoka is hot-headed adopting a hit first ask questions later stance on everything she does. She is comically shown breaking walls and damaging property when angered, occasionally throwing a piece of the rubble at whoever is with her. Due to her hot-headed nature Honoka easily loses her temper causing her to charge into battle without thinking twice of the consequences much to the chagrin of her Kage. Appearance Honoka has dark skin, amber eyes, and long purple hair. She is noted to be relatively tall in comparison to many of her fellow Kunoichi standing at five feet, nine inches tall. Her normal attire consists of loose black pants, and a sleeveless shirt accompanied by a lone white overcoat. While in battle she removes her coat and pants to reveal a one piece suit that forms to her body allowing her to fight without worries of her clothing getting in the way. Abilities Honoka has always been talented, learning her clan's coming of age technique at a very young age. Her talent with the Fire Release techniques of her clan is nearly unsurpassed, with her natural talent and affinity to the release itself being second to none. She is also a very talented Taijutsu combatant, preferring the use of Judo to take on her enemy. Her ability in Judo is said to be so great that if she is able to grab you the battle is over. Using her strength to completely pulverize anyone unlucky enough to be caught by her. Sharingan Honoka awakened her Sharingan while her father fought off enemies that were attacking them, the stress of his sacrifice and the life threatening situation caused her Sharingan to awaken. While on the run with her mother, she was taught how to use its abilities and would eventually master it. Honoka's Sharingan is mainly used for her Taijutsu allowing her to read her opponents moves so that she can force them into a throw. When fighting an opponent that she cannot seem to catch she will fall back on using the Genjutsu: Sharingan to cast a simple illusion over her foe causing them to freeze in place, even for just a moment, allowing to get ahead in the battle. She is said to be one of the greatest users of the Sharingan's foresight abilities the clan has ever produced with many assuming that her Sharingan grants her the ability to see the future. Mangekyō Sharingan Awakening her Mangekyō Sharingan as her mother was dying in front of her, she was knocked out and given her mothers eyes. Her eyes were then sealed to reawaken when she needed them again, in an attempt to keep her from becoming a weapon. She later awakened her now Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan a second time when she faced death at the hands of the Yonbi who's host went out of control. Awakening the Amaterasu and the ability to manipulate it in her right eye and the Sambō-Kōjin in her left eye. Taijutsu prowess.|frame]] Honoka is said to be a prodigy in Taijutsu, combining it with her already impressive reflexes and her Sharingan allows her to remain completely fluid in all of her attacks. What is the most fearsome about her Taijutsu is her ability in Judo which is the central form of her fighting style. If she is given the change to grab her target, even with one hand, she will grip with her iron vice like strength and toss them around the battlefield like a rag doll leaving only a bloody corpse when she is done. Honoka already has high levels of strength which are elevated to monstrous levels with Chakra Enhanced Strength. Ninjutsu Honoka is also gifted in Ninjutsu as well, utilizing her clan's multitude of Fire Release techniques. Nature Transformation Honoka's skill in Fire Release is so great that her Hideo Sarutobi considered it to be equal or greater to his ancestor Hiruzen. She is said to have mastered all of her clans Fire Release techniques. She has been shown to devastate entire landscapes with her Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, and has gained a mastery of the Amaterasu Technique.